


Falling

by qlice



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP - Freeform, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, One Shot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit - Freeform, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamwastaken - Freeform, im really sorry, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlice/pseuds/qlice
Summary: Tommy's exile finally comes to a close
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Falling

Upon the forest floor lie hundreds of trees, fallen in storms long forgotten. The seasons have been harsh, stripping away the bark and outer layers, yet rendering them all the more beautiful. They have the appearance of driftwood, twisting in patterns that remind Tommy of his home; even the colour of the moss causes his heart to pang. They are soft, damp, yet his fingers come away dry. Tommy tilts his head upward, feeling his grown out hair tumble a little further down his back than it did before; the pines that make up his new house aren't immensely tall, he misses towers that reach toward the golden rays of spring. Birdsong comes in lulls and bursts, the silence and the singing working together as well as any improvised melody. A forced smile paints itself upon his scarred face, his friends liked birds. Before he knows it his feet have begun to walk, body and mind both on autopilot - it's late evening and no-one is around to watch. The portal is tempting, but the fiery inferno of the other realm haunts his memories, good and bad. He's always afraid if he gets too close to his pathway home, he'll break the exile. Purple haze rests on his mind, the swirls temp him. Flapping in the wind, his tent almost calls him back. This settlement was supposed to be temporary...right? It had been almost a year since his exile, the letters stopped coming a few months ago and even the forgetful ghost didn't make an appearance anymore. A bleak existence. He pulled his eyes away from the tempting portal, he hasn't gone through in a long while.

Tommy clambered into bed. Under his pillow the compass lies as a reminder of an old friend, it was rusted and scratched, tears form pools on its surface. Tommy shoves it away before he can sob any harder. Night falls, the darkness swirled around him curled form on the bed, tendrils of inkling bleak reminders of his solitude. The silence echoing in his ears was a constant white noise that never shut up. His head swam in the fire burning inside, the only smouldering embers of a time where there had been other presences with him, around him, Tommy barely remembered their names. But now, the void had been slowly filled with a cold, howling storm of fear that refused to ever let up. He was completely and utterly alone in his mind, body, soul, and most of all, entirely alone in the world. A flash of light and he bolts awake. Shoving on his worn out boots, Tommy pulls a brown trench coat around him. The warrior had returned. His visits had become more sporadic but it's what kept Tommy's sanity, he relied on his old enemy. "Tommy?" a voice, the child can't help but feel relief in a voice that still haunts his nightmares. Pocketing the compass and equipping his axe he rushes through tufts of grass to meet him. Out of joy or fear, Tommy didn't know. “Hello Dream" his voice breaking from weeks of silence. Clanging on the floor, the axe is immediately taken by the warrior, along with Tommy's valuables he'd collected in Dreams' absence. "It's for your own good, I'm not being cruel" he insists, pocketing the few diamonds. Silence hangs in the air as the valuables are burned, the flames lick at the cool air. Tommy is thankful he's allowed his compass, his anchor.

Guiding him through the ominous obsidian, patterns dance before Tommy's eyes, a masked face greets him in the other realm. Nothing much had changed, he squeezed his eyes shut, tearing his eyes from the familiar portal in the distance. "What, can you see the one that leads you to-" Dreams snide comment is cut off by Tommy punching him. Skin collides with solid porcelain, bones crunch. It's a mistake but hearing the name would cause him more pain. A malicious grin flashes, barely visible beneath the eerie mask. Punches land and Tommy just allows it to happen, at least he's feeling something rather than nothing. Dream is barely out of breath when he decides to stop, helping the young boy to his feet. Tommy walks like a scarecrow more than a boy and all lop-sided at that. His left eye is swollen, he can't see a thing out of it and he won't for a while yet. His face drips blood and his clothes are even more of a mess than before. As he nears the lava, Tommy begins to shake, swallowing hard they step onto the bridge. Tommy's knees buckle and he suddenly needs to vomit. Armour clanging against the echoing chasms surround them, Dream nods, steering him toward the portal. Tears slip down the boys face, he's going home.

Fifty meters, forty. What if they don't remember him. Thirty. Do they hate him? Has it changed? Twenty. Are they all still friends? Ten. Tommy is going home. "Let's sit" Dream crouches close to the edge. Teasing with death as usual. Tommy's knees give out, thin bones shatter against hard stone, the whispering portal barely out of reach. Lava bubbles below them, there has been a time where it haunted his thoughts. Jumping. It plagued his mind as an only option when he was first exiled. Letters, presents and ghosts helped him through the first couple months where he curled up and sobbed his heart out for hours on end. Pondering whether his life was worth taking had occupied most of his time. That's why he never visited the lava filled hell anymore. Now here he sat, feet dangling above the colour changing depths with his greatest enemy who was ironically the only person who had come to visit him the whole time. "Will I get to see- to see him?" Tommy's gulps, tears pooling his sapphire eyes. The warrior nods, unreadable beneath the porcelain mask. "Tommy" his smooth voice flitters across the hellish air, the child nods, uncut hair shaking slightly against his clothes. "Give it to me" He says coolly, staring at something in the distance. Tommy's sapphire eyes dance between him and the portal before producing the compass, it points straight towards it. A soft smile landed on his face, they were waiting for him. Snatched from his hand, Dream rises with the compass. Glass shatters, a strangled scream lodges itself in Tommy's throat as Dream crushes his most prized possession. He retches over the ledge, unbearable nausea bubbles in his throat as his eyes pour tears. "You won't be needing it anymore" he sniggers. Shock is plastered upon Tommy's sun scarred face. He rises, shakily, limping his way to the portal, a firm grip on his collar holds him back. "Y-you said" Tommy sobs, this couldn't be it, Dream was just kidding around, any minute the portal would open and everyone would come through. "Tommy, they don't give a _fuck_ about you" Dream begins to laugh, hysterically. Tommy begins to sob harder. He was a psychopath, Dream was a sadist he was sick for this. Tommy falls to his knees, bursting his knuckles against the solid obsidian he screams so hard he thinks he might die. "You _can't_ keep me in exile! You can't you can't _you can't!_ " he yells, Dream rips the decrepit coat from his shoulders "Wilbur would want this back" Dream exclaims, snickering at the bruised child. "You can't keep me in **_fucking exile!_** " Tommy screams, one last fight against the callous demon. "You're right, I can't," He grins, teeth baring. Dream slams a leg into the child's ribs as he skitters toward the edge. Blood spills once more. "Tubbo'' he chokes out, grasping towards the portal. Grinning maniacally, Dream allows him to drop. He pulls the mask above his eyes, a final taunt.

Tommy closes his eyes. He remembers jumping from high buildings with his friends, shrieking with joy. Falling was what he did best, always realising how to land just right. He was the lucky cat, so they said. There was always water to save him. He lets out a soft smile of reminiscence. Besides, falling is another kind of flying when you relax and learn how to stick the landing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to share with cc's its much appreciated. Remember this is about the characters they play and not the cc's themselves. I have a whole plot based around this but I'm leaving it as one chapter... for now  
> sorry the grammar/spacing is messed up in some places ://


End file.
